Breathe
by Caramelchan
Summary: Come on! You'll love it! [EC]


**_Some E/C fluff to keep the ship afloat!_**

**_There are not enough Eric/Cal stories. Enjoy!_**

Calleigh looked across the shiny surface of the water as it rippled against the shore.

"I don't think I can do this, Eric."

"Sure you can! It's not that hard!"

"Yeah, but you have been doing it for years! This is my first try!"

"Come on. Let's get you kitted up. You'll love it!"

Eric took her by the hand and led her along the shore, to the SCUBA diving centre.

* * *

Eric helped Calleigh prepare her kit and while she changed into a wetsuit, he prepared his own.

She emerged for the changing room, looking very self-conscious. Eric grinned at her.

"Cal, don't worry. No one looks good in a wetsuit!"

But as they passed each other, he couldn't help thinking "Except you."

He changed as quickly as he could, eager to get in the water and share his love of diving with his best friend.

When he came out, Calleigh was ready to put on her kit and head out to the water.

He lifted the heavy tank on to her back and slowly eased the weight of it off his hands onto her shoulders.

"You OK?"

"Yeah," she panted. "You didn't warn me how heavy these things are!"

She watched enviously as he lifted his tank easily.

"How come yours is lighter than mine?" She had to lean forward to avoid collapsing under the weight.

"I'm just used to it. Come on."

They met with an instructor, called Tom, because Calleigh wasn't qualified, who quickly briefed them on the conditions and everything else they needed to know.

Tom and Eric got into the water first, so they could help Calleigh in.

Moments later, Calleigh was ready to take her first breath underwater.

She and Eric stood face to face and he took her hands.

"All you have to do is breath normally, OK?"

She nodded and put herregulator in her mouth. Eric did the same and, on three, they ducked under the water, still holding hands.

Eric saw Calleigh's face light up as she took her first breath.

She glanced around her and tried to get used to the new world that she had found herself in.

There were fish of many colours darting around them and beautiful coloured corals scattered along the sea-bed.

All too soon, Eric gently lifted her above the surface and brought her back to the air.

"How was that?"

"It's amazing! I'm going to love this!"

She tried to hug Eric, but with difficulty because of the bulky dive gear they were wearing.

Eric chuckled, the enthusiasm in her eyes making her seem like a young child. He could see she was itching to get on with the dive, but she, unfortunately, had some skills to run through with Tom first.

They ran through the exercises quickly and quarter of an hour later, they were ready to go and dive in deeper water. They snorkelled along the surface and Calleigh could see the sand getting slowly further and further away. Before she realised it, they were in water ten metres deep. Tom announced that they were ready to descend and Calleigh was ready. Eric held her hand and they sank together into the depths.

* * *

Calleigh couldn't describe how she felt throughout the dive. It was the best thing she had ever done (except learn to shoot), and the fact that Eric was with her was an added bonus.

Now she had another excuse to spend time with him.

She didn't know why she didn't just ask him out. Pride maybe. Or even fear of rejection.

* * *

At the end of the dive, the walked up the beach together. Well, the two men walked. Calleigh staggered, bent over trying to support the weight. It wasn't helped by the fact that swimming underwater for so long gave people who weren't used to it jelly-legs, making it even harder to walk. She was nearly off the beach, when her legs gave in. She collapsed on her knees.

Eric couldn't help but laugh.

"A bit of help would be nice!" she said indignantly.

Eric strolled over, pulled her up and put her arm round his shoulders so he was supporting some of her weight.

When Tom, the instructor, was out of earshot, Eric whispered to Calleigh, "I hope I don't end up doing this every time I take you diving!"

"Why not? Too close for comfort?" She replied. She realised on the spot, that she would regret it later.

Eric laughed. "No, but it's killing my back!"

"I thought you were used to it!"

"Not used to carrying you as well though. How about when we are changed, we go and get a drink. I find that breathing that air dries out your mouth, don't you?"

Now that Eric mentioned it, she did realise that she was thirsty.

"Yeah, I'd like that."

* * *

"Two cold beers please."

They were sitting in the bar, overlooking the bay in which they had just dived.

It was getting dark, but they had a great view of the sunset.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Calleigh asked.

"Yes you are. Err... I mean..."

"What did you say?" Calleigh looked at Eric in disbelief.

She was sitting there, her hair damp and salty, her clothes soaked, without her make up, and Eric had just said she was beautiful.

"Did you just say what I think you said?"

"I didn't mean to... I just...Sorry."

"What for? You haven't done anything wrong!"

Eric grinned and Calleigh grinned back.

They had started at opposite ends of the sofa, but were now sat together.

Eric put his arm around Calleigh's waist.

Calleigh rested her head on Eric's shoulder.

He kissed the top of her head.

"You're right. That sunset is beautiful tonight. But not as beautiful as you."

**_On three...awww!_**

**_OK, thankyou Rachel, Beth and Jill or reading this story for me, and thankyou Tom for training me so well at my diving last summer! Luv ya!_**

**_CalleighDelko xxx_**


End file.
